My background in working with and teaching inexperienced workers in forming and pouring very complex odd and angular concrete foundations often had me thinking of ways to make the work easier for do-it-yourselfers.
This was the genesis for the developing of this tool. My own experience with tools, forming and pouring concrete began at age 10 working for my contractor father, polishing set, but green concrete.